The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2005's Disney sequel film "Kronk's New Groove" Coming to YouTube on May 9th, 2019. Cast *Kronk (Adult) - Adult Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Kronk (Young) - Young Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Miss Birdwell - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Kuzco - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Pacha - Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Chicha - Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter) *Yzma (Human) - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Yzma (Bunny) - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Chaca - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Tipo - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Tipo (Devil) - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Tipo (Angel) - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Kronk (Angel) - Megamind *Kronk (Devil) - Tighten (Megamind) *Papi - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Rudy the Old Man - Osmo (Daxter) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Chicha's Baby - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Theme Song Lady - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Ipi - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Topo - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Hildy - Nikki Wong (6Teen) *Marge - Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *Tina - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Team of Headhunters - Street Thugs (Gargoyles) *Huayna - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Amanda (OC) *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1940) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Penny Lefcowitz (The Mighty B!) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Yoli - Tina Nelson (Minions) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Tommy Himi (Digimon Frontier) *Llamagram Messenger - Santa Claus (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer; 1964) *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Shaun the Sheep *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Peck (Partly Cloudy) *Baby Birds (Evilized) - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 1 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 2 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 3 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 4 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 5 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 6 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 7 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 8 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 9 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 10 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 11 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 12 *The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) Part 13 End Credits Movie used: *Kronk's New Groove (2005) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *Jak II *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Tangled *Tangled: The Series *The Amazing World of Gumball *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Goldie & Bear *PAW Patrol *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Megamind *Daxter *Baby Looney Tunes *The Fairly Oddparents *The Princess and the Frog *The Road to El Dorado *6Teen *Fairy Tail *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Gargoyles *The Peanuts Movie *Amanda *Pinocchio (1940) *Johnny Bravo *The Mighty B! *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Minions *Digimon Frontier *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Shaun the Sheep *Partly Cloudy *Lady and the Tramp Gallery Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Kronk (Adult) Young flint watch tv.png|Young Flint Lockwood as Kronk (Young) Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Miss Birdwell Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Kuzco Jak 3 ending.jpeg|Jak as Pacha Jak 3 Keira.jpeg|Keira Hagai as Chicha Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Yzma (Human) Anais_Watterson.jpg|Anais as Yzma (Bunny) Char 10938.jpg|Mort as Bucky the Squirrel Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as Chaca Al licks plays with a froot.png|Alex Porter as Tipo Terrence.jpg|Terrence as Tipo (Devil) Mac_(FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Tipo (Angel) Megamind.jpg|Megamind as Kronk (Angel) Tighten.jpg|Tighten as Kronk (Devil) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Tim Lockwood.jpg|Tim Lockwood as Papi Osmo in Daxter.jpeg|Osmo as Rudy the Old Man Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Poof.jpg|Poof as Chicha's Baby Dibujo160.jpg|Human Tiana as Theme Song Lady Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Miguel as Ipi Tulio_road_to_el_dorado.jpg|Tulio as Topo Nikki Wong in 6Teen.jpeg|Nikki Wong as Hildy Lucy using her sexappeal.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia as Marge Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Tina Street-thugs.png|Street Thugs as Team of Headhunters Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie.jpeg|Charlie Brown as Huayna Amanda in Dragon Rockz.png|Amanda as Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg|Pinocchio as Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team Little Suzy in Noir Johnny.png|Little Suzy as Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team Penny Lefcowitz.jpeg|Penny Lefcowitz as Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team Tina Nelson.jpeg|Tina Nelson as Yoli Tommy Himi.jpg|Tommy Himi as Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Santa Claus in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer-0.jpg|Santa Claus as Llamagram Messenger Shaun shaun sheep movie.png|Shaun the Sheep as Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan Peck.png|Peck as Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off 3459416803 Si Am answer 4 xlarge.png|Si and Am as Baby Birds (Evilized) See also *The Robot Boy's New Groove (Preceded) *The Robot Boy's New School (Following) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:New World Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Direct-To-Video